yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Akemi
Akemi was an ancient Egyptian Queen who along with Atem, saved her kingdom and Atem from Zorc, but as a result, had sealed her soul within the Millennium Earrings. Her soul took the entity of Yami June, which resided in the body of June Pearl, after June solved the Millennium Earrings' mystery. Anime Biography '(3000 BC in English dub)' As the daughter of King Takeo, Akemi became heir to the throne and the Millennium Earrings, a prototype of sort of the 7 Millennium Items, made from the Duel Spirit, Lugian the Guardian, that her mother used to wear until she died, two years after giving birth to Akemi. During her childhood, Takeo was too busy with running the Kingdom, so Akemi was raised by Priest Shiroi. Growing up, she befriended her sons Valrin and was protected by Shiroi's oldest son, Valkyrin. Akemi was once attacked by a snake, but Valkyrin threw her out of the way, and took the bite for her. Akemi then saved him by sucking the venom out. Because of that, Valkyrin fell in love with her. One day, her father, Takeo took her on a trip to the tomb of his queen and her mother. Her father prayed to his queen to watch over Akemi when she becomes Queen herself. Much later, Priest Jono was appointed as a Priest as the role of a healer. Akemi was present for the ceremony, bonding with him. The Pharaoh announced that Jono would serve him, and eventually Akemi as his right hand. Secretly, Takeo's brother, Arron, showed resentment towards Akemi as his son and Arron wanted him to be Pharoah, but he knew that if he did so, the kingdom would fall. He had to be patient. On the day she became Queen, her kingdom was threatened by Thief King Bakura. Bakura had raided the tomb of her ancestors and stolen their souls to make DiaDhank. . Bakura easily defeated Akemi's Guardians and Priest Jono with his Diabound before Akemi stepped in and challenged him with Lugian the Guardian. Diabound was severely injured and after almost being destroyed, Bakura fled. Afterwards, Akemi along with Priest Shiroi, her sons and her court went to the Pharaoh Atem's kingdom so they could join forces with the power of the seven Millennium Items and her Millennium Earrings. Throughout the dark tragedy, both Atem and Akemi got closer and started to develop feelings for each other, they could have ruled Egypt together, but they never had the chance to tell each other's feelings. After Atem and Akemi defeated Zorc by using a spell, which required Atem's soul and their names as tribute, he sealed Zorc in the Millennium Ring and his soul in the Millenium Pendant. Akemi sealed her soul within the Millennium Earrings, erasing her own memories to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. However, Zorc created Yami Bakura out of the combined spirit of himself and Thief King Bakura to find the 7 Millennium Items. The Tomb of the Queen Akemi was built for her body and the Millennium Earrings was scattered with in it. A number of traps and monsters were placed within to protect her. Priest Jono built the Tablet of Kingdom of Light, a famous stone tablet depicting them battling side by side with their favorite monsters, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Light Magician, as a symbol of their Friendship. Arron then took over the kingdom. 'Yami June "Silver"' 3,000 years later (5,000 in the English anime), the Millennium Earrings was found by Hayden Pearl. According to Hayden, his companion tried to prevent him from taking the Earrings, but a a trap was set off, and killed his guide. Hayden very nearly died with his guide, but was saved by what appeared to be the spirit of Akemi. Mark's granddaughter June Pearl solved the riddle that was carved into the Millennium Earrings, wishing for a friend. This caused Akemi, now a disembodied, amnesiac spirit, to reside in June's body. She aided June many times over the course of her adventures, in a form known as "Silver", along with acting as a constant friend. June attempted to return the favor by finding the secret of Akemi's past. 'Shadow RPG' After Yami Yugi completed all his tasks, he presented his most powerful cards, The Egyptian Gods, along with the Seven Millenium Items to the ancient tablet in Egypt, with Yami June presenting herself, the Millennium Earrings and Lugian the Guardian as well. Queen Akemi was one of Yami Yugi's characters and was outright Yami June. 'The Ceremonial Battle' After the Ceremonial Battle, with Yami Yugi, Silver crosses to the afterlife and becomes Akemi once again, free to join her friends in the next world. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' In English dub, Mr. Stein mentions during his history class that Akemi was a loving queen who ruled over the Ancient Egypt in time of building of the Pyramids, 5,000 years ago, and that she help a king save mankind at that time and they became soul mates. Game Counterpart Forbidden Memories Falsebound Kingdom Deck/Monster Spirits In the anime, Akemi has summoned the following monster spirits. *Lugian the Guardian(A Duel Spirit reborn with her Ba and Ka.) *Magician's Pet Dragon(used to show Valrin how to control them) *Elf Guardian *Light Magician Category:Anicent Egyptian Characters